In the Shadows
by crazzyywolf421
Summary: Shadowblade is a decepticon. She's been one since she got separated from her brother, who she thinks offlined in the attack that killed her creators. Now she is one of Megatron's top saboteur and killer. What happens when a certain scout is captured and help her see the light?
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hey everyone. its as new story. I thought of it when I was writing Wishful Dream. The idea wouldn't go way so I wrote a chapter. I hope you like it. Barricade, if you please.

Barricade: crazzyywolf421 does not own any of us or Cybertron. She apologizes in advance for bad grammar and spelling.

Chapter 1

No ones POV

The war for Cybertron has raging on. Bumblebee was scouting a possible decepticon base. He found it, but was caught by Soundwave. He was put in the decepticon brig and was waiting for interrogation.

Shadowblade's POV

I just came back from patrol an was headed to my courters. On the way, I was stopped my Skywarp, who warped in front of me.

"PRIMUS! Skywarp I told you not to so that! I could kill you and Screamer wouldn't be happy If i killed one of his trine mates." I said to him.

"Sorry, Blade. But Megatron wants to see you."

"For what?"

"Don't know."

"Fine." I said and headed to the throne room.

I walked in and kneeled down.

"You called, lord Megatron?"

"Yes, Shadowblade I did. I want you to guard a prisoner that just came in. Keep him alive till i come back." He said from his throne.

"Guard duty? But I-" I was saying.

"DON'T ARGUE WITH ME! GO TO THE BRIG NOW!" He yelled, making me.

"Yes , lord Megatron." I said and walked out.

As I closed the door, Starscream was walking toward the throne room and stopped in front of me.

"The high and mighty, Shadowblade, on guard duty. Pathetic." He said.

"Shut up, Starscream or Lord Megatron will have one less nuisance." I said and taking my blade out.

"Now, now. I'm just making an observation." He said and walked into the throne room.

I put my blades back in subspace and continued walking to the brig. Now that I think about it, Starscream was right. Me, guard duty? What was Megatron thinking? I'm a saboteur and a killer, not a bot sitter. I walked into the brig, where Barricade was standing in front of a cell.

"Barricade, your dismissed." I said and took his place.

"Alright. You may need to get him some energon and fix him before he off-lines." He said walking out.

I sighted, taking my energon ration and fixing kit out of my subspace. Yes I have a fixing kit. Every saboteur has one. We don't have back up. Anyways, I walked up to the Autobot, who was strapped on the wall leaking energon. I undid the energon cuffs and he fell from the ground. I put the energon cube on the berth and layed the Autobot on his back. This Autobot was a grounder. He was yellow and he looked younger than me. I started fixing him and he started waking up. Then blue optics meet red optics. He tried to pull away from me and stand but I laid him back down.

"Autobot, stop moving or the repair will open back up." I said with a growl.

He stopped squirming and looked away from me. I finally finished and stepped back and looked at my repairs. I did a good job, if I do say so my self.

"Are you a medic?" The bit asked.

"No. Why?" I asked.

"Oh, well you did a good job. Just like a medic would do." He responded.

It got silent again then he broke it.

"I'm Bumblebee. What's your designation.?" He said as his doorwings rose.

"I'm Shadowblade." I simply said looking away.

Frag it! Those cute blue optics and his doorwings. I was drawn in does blue optics. Then I realized something. He was fragging young. What was wrong with the Autobots sending a younglings out here? I made me mad.

"So, kid why are you here? Your a fraging youngling! What are those fragging bots thinking!" I asked him growling.

"War. No one can't escape it." He said.

I looked back at him. He talked like if he was older. That surprised me.

"Shadowblade, you the killer aren't you." He asked.

This made me feel guilty. A youngling asking if I was a killer that is.

"Yeah, I am." I responded him, hanging him the energon cube and looking down to the floor.

"I'm not judging you but why a decepticon?" He asked and taking a sip of energon.

I never told anyone why I became a decepticon. Only Soundwave knew. I looked up and he was staring at me. I don't know why but I felt I could tell him anything, and so I did.

"My desegnation was not always Shadowblade. It was Sweetspirit and my brother's was Echoswift. It was in the beginning of the war. My older brother, my creators and I when to Praxus to find my sier's sister. My creators went into a store to get energon cookies for us and left us outside. There, the decepticons attacked. The store exploded and I felt my bond with my creators break. And we ran, but got caught in another explosion and I got separated from my brother. I couldn't feel him anymore. Maybe because I was dying. A shard of a building pierced into my spark chamber. I laid in the middle of the street, waiting to offline, when a bot approached me. I didn't know who it was because I fell into stasis. I woke up and I still couldn't feel my bond with my brother and I pronounced him offlined. I learned it was Soundwave who saved me, and in returned I became who I Am now. I may not like it but I owed him that much." I said looking away.

"You don't sound like a decepticon. Maybe you should join the Autobot. Soundwave might have saved you but don't you owe your brother and creators too." He said.

I could only look at him in shock.

"They wouldn't let me. After all I have done, they wouldn't." I said and closed the door and walked out of the brig. I walked to my courters. I sat on my berth and took my other energon cube out of my subspace. I though about what Bumblebee said. He was right, about everything. Family always came first. I may not be able to become an Autobot but I could do the next good thing, free Bumblebee. And from there help them as much as I can. I knew when Soundwave went sleep so I waited. Finally the time came and I snuck into the brig. I opened the door and pocked Bumblebee.

"What's going on?" He asked sleepily.

"Shhhh. I'm getting you out of here." I whispered and motioned him to follow me.

We walked out of the brig and showed him out of the base. I walked with him until I thought was a safe distance.

"Keep going this direction. I spotted a group of Autobots searching for you. Good luck and stay safe." I said and was about to walk back.

I felt something wrap around my waist and I looked down. It was Bumblebee.

"Thank you." He said letting go and walking to the direction I pointed at.

I watched him disappear in the darkness and I walked back to base. I sneaked in and when to my courters. I felt good and went into recharge  
I woke up at the same time I always wake up. There was a knock on the door and I opened it to find Skywarp with two energon cubes.

"Hi. I felt bad about yesterday and I brought you a cube." He said offering a cube.

"Uh, thanks." I said accepting it.

"Do you mind if I walk with to the brig?" He asked.

"Sure"

We walked together. He told me of the pranks he and the twins, Rumble and Frenzy, were planing to do today. We walked into the brig and,

"WHAT IN PRIMUS?! WHERE'S THE PRISONER!?" I yelled walking into the cell.

Good thing I was a good actor.

"Skywarp, go tell Soundwave, now! I'll follow you." I said to him.

He warped out of the rooms and I walked to the control room to meet up with him. When I walked in, Soundwave was looking for anything on the cameras. He was about to speak but got interrupted by alarm going off.

"Problem: Autobots attacking. Decepticons: Protect the base." He said into the speakers.

Frag! Bad timing. Now I have to go fight. I followed Soundwave out, with Skywarp following me. We got outside the base, where the fighting began. I knocked out the Autobot that attacked me then,

"DECEPTICONS! RETREAT!" Starscream shouted over all the fighting.

The fliers flew out and the grounders, like me, transformed and drove off. I started jumping over rocks because I couldn't transform here. I noticed that I was closer to enemy lines. Scrap, run legs run.

"Where do you think your going, decepti-scum." I heard before darkness took me in.

Me: End of chapter. I hope you like it... and no, Bumblebee is not her brother.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shadowblade's POV

I woke up in a cell. Great. Caught by the Autobots. But on the bright side, Megatron will be mad that Starscream lost a base, and his top saboteur. He's probably beating him up, again. I swear, that seeker has a fragging magnet of , 'beat me up', or something.  
I heard foot steps coming closer and closer, till they were in front of my cell. I looked up to see the weapon specialist, Ironhide and Optimus Prime. I use to not care what each Autobot was called, except for the higher officers. The only one I've never seen or met was my nemesis, saboteur and head of special ops, Jazz. There was no data on that mech, besides that he was dangerous.I too didn't let the enemy see me and if they did, they didn't live to , they walked in and I tried to stand but I couldn't. Hu, I never noticed the I was on a chain. I looked up to find them staring at me. I found that I could stare at Ironhide but not the Prime. This was the moment I cursed myself for not having my visor on. I looked down, waiting for my punishment an possibly my death.

"Get on with it." I said looking at the wall.

"Shadowblade, you have been charged with multiple deaths in cold blood. For that, the punishment is death. Do you claim guilty or not guilty?" Optimus said.

I could hear the coldness in his voice. I looked up and starred at his optics. I could see the pain, sadness and the anger in them. I usually didn't care of what other bots thought about me but something in Prime made me feel guilty.

"Guilty." I said with an emotionless face.

I knew that my answers surprised them both because their expressions showed it.

"Very, well. Ironhide, if you could.." He said.

Ironhide changed his servos for cannons. They started warming up. I looked down and turned off my optics.

"NO! STOP! Please you can't!" I heard someone yell and wrapping me in a protective hug.

I turned on my optics to see, Bumblebee. I could see energon tiers rolling down his cheek. I smiled at the thought of seen him safe and sound before I offlined.

"Bumblebee, what's the meaning of this! She's a killer! She's only getting what she deserves." Ironhide said, trying to pry him of me.

This only made Bumblebee hold on tighter. It started to hurt, but I ignored it.

"Ironhide, stop. Let him explain." Optimus said and put a servo on Ironhide's shoulder.

Ironhide wasn't happy, but complied. He kept staring daggers at me.

"Optimus, she saved me. She's the reason I escaped she would have never been with the decepticons. She hated what she did, but knew she couldn't take it back." He responded still clinging on to me.

Ironhide and Optimus looked at each other, probably com-linking each other.

"Is what Bumblebee said, true?" Optimus asked me.

"Yeah, it is. He opened my optics and helped me see the light. I knew you would never take me in, so I decided to free him and secretly help you in any way I could, even if it meant my demise." I said looking him in the optics.

"Hum. Very well. I will need to verify what you say is true, before I make my decision. For that I need you to summit to a deep processor scan, only to know for certain your true intentions." He said.

Deep processor scan?! I hated those. It only happened to me once. Shockwave was the one that did it because Soundwave refused doing it on me. It scarred me for life. But I knew there was no other choice.

"Fine. I'll comply." I responded.

"Very well. Jazz will be here in a moment." Optimus said and stepped out.

Ironhide staid, probably because Bumblebee was still clinging onto me. In fact, he fell into recharge. I didn't tell Ironhide because Bumblebee looked so peaceful, almost like an angel. But he noticed because he picked him up and took him out. I should probably thank him, because I didn't want little Bee to see me. I heard them walk away until I couldn't anymore. Then I heard other steps. These were different. They moved in rhythm, almost like they were dancing. And yes, I know because I hear it on Skywarp sometimes. These came to a stop in front of my cell. The door opened. Finally I would me the famous Jazz. Optimus came in then a silver mech walked in, who seemed awfully familiar. The both of us starred at each other for a few moment, then I recognized him.

"Echoswift? Is that really you?" I asked surprised.

"Sweetspirit! Your alive!" He yelled and launched at me.

"So are you. How?" I asked.

I cursed these chains that stopped me from embracing my lost older brother.

"Ratchet saved meh afta tha explosion. I was fine, just a lil scratch but in shock cus I couldn't feel yah. Why couldn't I feel yah?" He asked sitting in front of me, taking of his visor, revealing his shining blue optics.

"A shard of a building pierced my spark chamber. I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for Soundwave. He saved me, but when I woke up, I couldn't feel you so I thought you offlined." I responded.

"Wait, Jazz. You know this femme?" Ironhide asked as he came back in.

"Yeah, Hide. She's mah lil sis." He responded.

"Shadowblade, the top decepticon saboteur and killer of bots, is your sister?!" Ironhide yelled.

"What's with tha name?" Jazz asked me.

"The same reason you changed yours... I think?" I responded.

"Sweetspirti-" Jazz was saying before I interrupted him.

"Shadowblade. My name's Shadowblade, Jazz." I said.

"Fine. Shadowblade, why yah kill good mechs? Yah hated tha decepticon as much as ah did." He asked putting on his visor.

"Jazz, Soundwave saved me. And I thought I owed him. He trained me to kill and I didn't argue, even if it felt wrong." I said.

There was silence.

"Prime, do ah have tah do it? She's mah lil sis. How can ah possibly do this?" Jazz said turning towards the Prime.

"It must be done. But I will not force you to do it. I'll call Ratchet to come in and do it instead." He responded.

"But-"

"It's ok, Jazz. It must be done. I'll be fine." I said interrupting him, again.

"Fine." He said and putting on his pouty face.

We waited for Ratchet to come. And when he finally did, he got right down to business. He opened the dataport on the back of my neck and connected his own cord in. He tried to get past my reenforced wall but couldn't. It payed to have Soundwave as a guardian. I dropped the wall down and he began to scan. I tried not to show any emotion but the emotions, scared and pain were about to leak out. I squeaked in pain. And then it was over.

"By Primus. This isn't the first time she gets a deep process scan." Ratchet said and closed my dataport after taking the cord out.

"Wat yah mean, Ratchet?" Jazz asked.

"I mean that Shockwave has done it before because Soundwave refused too. It left her scared." He said.

Then he proceeded to scan me.

"There something in her spark chamber blocking a bond." He said.

"Wait, what? There is? Can you remove it?" I asked, hoping he said yes.

"Yes, but it will require surgery. Do you want to continue?"he asked.

"Yes, I couldn't wish for anything else. Plus with the bond opened, Jazz could monitor me closer than anyone." I said with excitement.

Everyone agreed that it should be done and I was taken to the med-bay, were I was to be put in staisis. The only thought I had was to have my bond back before I fell into darkness once again. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hi, Guys. Its a new update. And to answer a question time.**

**To a Guest: Unfortunately no. Bumblebee will not get together with Shadowblade. He will be like a little brother to her.**

**And speaking of parings, I don't know if I should pair up Shadowblade with the Terror twins, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker or Prowl or any other character. You guys vote on that.**

**I don't own transformers and I apologize for bad grammar and bad spelling. **

Chapter 3

I woke up but still didn't turned on my optics.

_'Shadow, ya can turn on yur optics'_ a voice said in my helm.

_'Jazz?_' I asked

_'Tha one an only.'_ He responded.

I turned on my optics to see Jazz, with a grin, staring down at me. I sat up and looked around. Ratchet was working on a red mech, who I recognized as the famous front-liner, Sideswipe.

"How are you feeling?" Ratchet asked me.

"I feel fine. In fact I feel better than ever. Thanks doc- bot." I said.

"Who was that?" Sideswipe asked from the berth.

"None of your concern." Ratchet said and continued working on him.

"So,... Wats up?" Jazz asked me.

"Nothing... I just came online." I responded.

"OH, SLAG!"

I looked to find Sideswipes twin, Sunstreaker, in the door way in a battle stand. We stood looking at each other, well he stood and I sat. Without warning he launched at me, which I dogged by jumping over him.

"Too slow." I said, taunting him.

We kept going back and fourth. I guess Ratchet tried to stop us, because I was dogging both fists and wrenches. Sunstreaker had enough because he brought out his blades.

"ENOUGHT!" Came a voice, making everybot freeze.

I turned around to see that it was Optimus himself who stopped us.

"What is going on here?" He asked.

We all looked down in shame.

"Hahahah. Sunny here came in an tried ta tackle Shadow here an she, of course dogged it. Then Ratchet got in on tha action with his wrenches of doom. An then ya came in. Hahaha, it's was funny." Jazz said breaking the silence.

"This is unacceptable behavior. After Ratchet checks for any injuries, you both, with escorts, are to report to the brig. Am I clear?" Optimus said.

"Yes, Prime" I said.

"But... But she's a con, Optimus." Sunstreaker said.

"Naw. She WAS a con. Now she's ah Autobot like us." Jazz answered for Optimus.

"But how do you know she won't turn on us?" Sunstreaker asked with a scowl.

"Cus she's mah sista. That's why." Jazz said.

Sunstreaker stared at Jazz than at me and glitched.

"Bring him here." Ratchet said pointing at an empty berth next to Sideswipe.

"She's a con? She fragging sexy for a con. Well besides the red optics." Sideswipe said as he sat up on his berth.

Jazz glared at him and was about to say something, when the doors opened and a bot came in.

"Optimus... Optimus I have bad news." The bot said.

"What is it, Tailgate?" He asked.

"Optimus it's- A CON!" Tailgate screamed and pointed his blasters at me.

"Tailgate, stand down. She is an autobot ally not an enemy." Optimus said and stood next to me.

"If you say so... Oh right! Optimus we have confirmation from our spies. Elita One was captured by the decepticons and is been held in the some secure base, in Kaon." Tailgate responded.

"Optimus no even ah can get in with out being noticed. Am sorry." Jazz said and touched Optimus shoulder.

Everybot looked down in defeat.

"Optimus, sir I could go get her." I said.

"What can you do?" Sunstreaker, now online, asked.

"They don't know I defected. I can still go in without a question. I can say I escaped, which I am capable of and help her out." I responded.

"Wat?! Ya can't go back, it's dangerous." Jazz said trying to argue.

"I have too. You don't know what they do to femme prisoners especially top ranking as Elita One. So what is it, Optimus. Do you trust me for this mission?" I asked looking him right in the optic.

"I trust you. Ratchet get her ready." He responded.

"No offense but I can't look to good. They might question my appearance. I need to spare with some bots to make it look like I escaped." I said.

"I-" Optimus was saying but got interrupted.

"Me and my twin volunteer." Sideswipe yelled from his berth.

"No offense but I need somebot that can actually land a hit." I said.

"Oh we will... Or at least I will." Sideswipe said with a grin.

Everyone left the medbay and headed to training room. We started training and I made it difficult so Ratchet called in Ironhide. I would be lying if I said his punches didn't hurt, but damn they hurt. Ratchet said that I had enough and I needed to leave. Optimus said he would escort me out. We came to a stop in front of the last doors.

"Shadowblade, please save her. And if you find her, if she doesn't believe you just tell her this, 'Orion sent me, Ariel.'" Optimus said.

"I will. Don't worry. Oh and thank you for trusting me." I said and left.

After I was a good distance I called the one of the only con I enjoyed being with.

"Skywarp, this is Shadowblade. Come in, Skywarp." I said into my com-link.

"Shadowblade, your alive! Thank Primus. Where are you?" He responded.

"You wouldn't believe it. I escaped Iacon. Isn't that awesome. Anyways can you come get me? I'm a little beat up." I asked.

"Sure. Just send in your coordinates." He responded.

I sent him my coordinates and waited.

"Shadow!" A voice said from behind me.

I turned back to see Skywarp and the rest of his trine.

"Oh, Primus. What happened to you?" Skywarp asked, inspecting my injuries.

"Yes, do tell." Starscream said with a suspicious face.

"The terror twins and Ironhide, Sky. That's what happened." I responded, ignoring Starscream.

"The terror twins!" Thundercracker said with a gulp.

"Oh, we better get you back. Megatron wants to speak to you." Skywarp said.

Skywarp warped us outside Kaon and we made our way to the throne room. Skywarp and Thundercracker staid outside while me and Screamer went inside and kneeled down.

"Shadowblade, it's good to see that your online. Do tell me how." Megatron said staring intensely at me.

"Lord Megatron, when the attack happened, I followed Soundwave into battle. I fought behind enemy lines. When Starscream ordered the retreat, I was captured. I onlined in the brig and was kept there. Just this morning I was taken to the med bay for deactivation when I made my strike. I was intercepted by the terror twins, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker and Ironhide. When I was getting near outside they stopped chasing me and left. I didn't have time to investigate. I'm sorry, my lord." I said.

"You did well, Shadowblade. And as for their distraction, I think I know. I have captured a new prisoner. Elita One to be exact. Now go get yourself patched up. Barricade will show you to your new courters. " He said, dismisses me.

"Thank you, lord Megatron." I said and walked out.

As I walked out I gave a smile at Skywarp and followed Barricade.

"Quite an escape, huh." He said not turning toward me.

"Not my best, but it will have to do. I don't recommend it." I said.

We laughed and said goodbye once we reached my new courters. I walked in and looked around. It was nothing out of the ordinary. I checked for any secret cameras or anything. Once I felt satisfied, I began to tend to my injuries. I waited until the time were Soundwave usually falls in recharge and let for the brig. I walked to the very last one an opened it. Inside was Elita, very much like how I found Bumblebee, but worse. I took her down and started patching her up.

"Wh-what are y-you doing t-to me." She asked, waking up from stasis.

"I'm getting you out." I responded.

"Your lying to me. Your a con. I'm not going any were with you." She said pushing me away.

"Orian sent me, Ariel."

She stared at me after I said that.

"Why would he trust you?" She asked.

"Because I'm not a con. Well, not anymore. I found my brother and I want to protect him." I responded.

"Who's your brother?" She asked.

"Jazz." I simply said.

I gave her an energon cube. She toke it and studied it before drinking it.

"Can you stand?" I asked, taking the empty cube.

"Yes." She said standing up.

"Wha-"

"Yes. I can walk." She said before I finished.

We walked out. We made it to the door, but before we could open them,

"Shadowblade: Stop. Soundwave: Take prisoner back to her cell." Soundwave said stepping out from the shadows.

"No, she coming with me." I responded, taking a battle stance in front of Elita.

"Why, Shadowblade. I saved you. You owe me." He said, losing the monotone way of speaking.

"I owe my family."

"But you family is offline. Now, I'm your only family." He said stepping forward.

"No, my brother is still alive. I would of know sooner if you hadn't blocked my bond with him." I responded, changing my servos into blades.

"I don't tolerate traitors in my forces." A voice said behind Saoundwave.

The voice belonged to Megatron.

"I was never a traitor, Megatron, because I was never a real decepticon." I responded.

Megatron snarled and pushed Soundwave aside and launched at me. I use the speed to my advantage and threw him against the wall.

"Run, Elita I'll cover you!" I shouted.

She looked like she was about to argue but turned and opened the door and ran. I followed her. Once I was out the door, I was tackled by someone.

"Your not going anywhere." Megatron said into my ear.

"Like frag I am." I said.

I threw him off me and continued running. I finally caught up to Elita.

"You ok. Th-WATCH OUT!" She yelled.

"Wha-" I was saying.

I felt pain in my chest. I looked down to find a hole in my chest that was leaking energon. I felt that I was falling. Elita was shouting something, but I couldn't hear. My optics turned off and I was heading into darkness.

_'I'm starting to hate you darkness_." I Said, before I felt nothing.

**Me: Don't forget to vote.**


End file.
